


Every Inch Of His Tar Black Soul

by entropy_can_only_increase



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Blackouts, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Other, Rape, Recreational Drug Use, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entropy_can_only_increase/pseuds/entropy_can_only_increase
Summary: Mac doesn't usually black out.Dennis likes to take advantage when he does.





	Every Inch Of His Tar Black Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously massive content warning for rape/sexual assault. This fic is pretty dark.

Mac doesn't usually black out.

 

Dennis likes to take advantage when he does.

 

***

 

Dee manages to score some bars one night, and she and Mac leave to go get wasted like the low-life white trash they are (Dennis wasn't invited, of course).

 

Mac comes home at 5am, howling what sounds like a Nickelback song at the top of his lungs, waking Dennis up from his dream about fucking a smoking hot blonde.

 

He barges into the bedroom and stumbles over to plop down beside Dennis on the bed.

 

“Dennis, buddy, wake up. I got the best newsss.”

 

Dennis doesn't bother rolling over to face him.

 

Mac decides to shake Dennis to get his attention.

 

“Denniss...Dee and me bought some water skis it's gonna be so sick dude.”

 

More shaking. Mac even decides to slap Dennis when he doesn't respond.

 

Dennis bolts up and turns to face him.

 

“Water skis?  Are you serious? Why would you blow a ton of money on something so stupid?”

 

“It's totally cool though cause...we uh...we put it on Frank's credit card..””

 

“What are you even going to _do_ with them?”

 

“Water skis are totally badass.”

 

“Water skis are the furthest thing from badass.”

 

“Bro, you gotta trust me, we're gonna go out to the beach, it’s gonna be so _awesome_.”

 

“Sure. Fine. Now let me get back to sleep.”

 

“I'm pretty tired, too, now that you mention it.”

 

Mac pushes Dennis out of the way to make room for himself and collapses on the bed.

 

Dennis glares at his selfish, obnoxious roommate. He closes his eyes and tries to return to his dream about banging the gorgeous chick, but he can't keep Mac from entering his thoughts. That egotistical asshole is always there pestering him.  

 

Shit. This boner won't go away. He glares up at the ceiling.

 

Dennis palms himself through his briefs. He replays one of his favorite fantasies: Jackie DeNardo on her knees with his cock between her giant tits.

 

“Your cock is so _big_ Dennis. And your balls. So sexy,” says fantasy Jackie in a raspy voice.

 

He pulls his underwear down and grips himself with a steady hand.

 

“Yeah, Dennis, fuck me,” says the voice.

 

His eyes snap open when he realizes that the voice belongs to Mac. Goddamn. The dick manages to ruin everything, even when he's asleep.

 

If Mac wants Dennis to fuck him, that's what he's going to get.

 

Mac is too fucked up: there's no way he'll remember anything Dennis does to him tonight. Dennis can take what he needs.

 

He ruts up against Mac at first before quickly deciding to skip to the main course.

 

Dennis yanks Mac's boxers down and rubs his throbbing cock against his roommate’s bare ass. Mac lets out a soft groan in response, but doesn't stir from his sleep.

 

“Yeah, you want this don't you, bitch.”

 

There's no response which is just as well. Dennis grabs Dee’s bottle of scented lotion from her nightstand. It'll be a suitable substitute for lube. After all, he doesn't want to hurt Mac _too_ bad.

 

Still, Dennis is not gentle, using only one finger to prepare the other man before pressing insistently against his entrance.

 

There's an audible ‘pop’ when his dick pushes into Mac's ass, and Mac actually responds this time with a slurred “what the hell, Dennis.”

 

“Shh, shh. It's alright. Just relax. I know you take it up the ass all the time anyway.”

 

Mac tries to writhe away from him but Dennis maintains a steady grip on Mac’s waist as he thrusts in and out. Mac makes little whimpering sounds and _shit_ it's almost better than hearing those sounds from a girl. He struggles a little more which only spurs Dennis on.

 

Mac's tight and Dennis is tired, so he decides not to prolong this encounter. He pulls out just before he blows his load, letting the cum splatter Mac’s wrecked asshole. Dennis admires it briefly before pulling his friend’s boxers back up.

 

“‘Night bro.”

 

Dennis is asleep in minutes.

 

***

 

The next morning, Mac’s wincing when he walks into the kitchen.

 

“Rough night?”, asks Dennis.

 

“Must've partied a bit too hard with Dee last night. Xanax is some crazy stuff.”


End file.
